


5 years ago.

by grantvire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years ago Harry lost someone who meant the world to him, this is a count down to his time today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 years ago.

Five years ago today Harry lost the one person he ever cared about.

4 years 357 days ago was the last time Harry went out for anything bar shopping and necessities.

4 years 8 days ago was the last time Harry ever looked at a photo of him.

3 years 467 days ago was the last time He spoke to anyone bar Ron and Hermione.

3 years 326 days ago was the last time Ron spoke to him.

2 years 294 days ago was the last time he spoke to Hermione.

2 years 189 days ago Harry first found a blade.

2 years 134 days ago Harry started the daily drinking.

2 years 67 days ago Harry started hallucinating.

1 year 348 days ago Harry started to hallucinate Draco.

1 year 231 days ago Harry realised drugs enhanced the hallucinations.

1 year 107 days ago Harry overdosed for the first time.

349 days ago Hermione and Ron visited him in hospital.He never found out.

237 days ago he gave up altogether.

102 days ago he increased his drug intake.

57 days ago he was released from hospital for the 4th time.

1 week ago he looked at his calendar. 5 days ago he decided to go back to draco.

3 hours 38 minutes ago he found a gun.

2 hours ago 24 minutes ago the gun was used.

5 days later Harry was found.

8 days later a funeral was held for Harry as he was placed side by side with Draco Malfoy, not to be parted even in death.


End file.
